Garys Secret
by Toxic-Flame
Summary: Ask, Brock, and Misty journey their way to Lavender Town. An eerie place that contains Pokemon Tower- a resting place for deseased Pokemon. Inside the tower they find something truley shocking. And why is Gary acting so strange?


Ash, Brock and Misty huddled close together as they journeyed their way through Lavender Town. The towns essence unnerved the trio as they felt unwelcomed by some unkown force. Misty clung tightly to her Togepi as her harried eyes scanned their surroundings. "I think maybe we should rest at the Pokemon Center for a bit." she stated in a trembling voice. "This place gives me the creeps." Ash streched out his arms and them rested them behind his head. " I guess youre right. We havent been to a Pokemon Center in a few days." Brock nodded in agreement as he observed the area for himself. "Lavender Town is known for its Ghost Sightings in Pokemon Tower. Its where they rest the descesed Pokemon."

A chill ran down Ash's spine at this comment as he gave a sheepish laugh. Misty frowned as she huddled closer torwards the other two. "I cant imagine what would happen if I lost Pickachu..." Ash stated to himself as he looked down at the yellow mouse who tottered next to him. Pikachu seemed to be unnerved as well. Brock walked in thought, before making his decision. "After were refreshed and rested we should pay our repects at Pokemon Tower, how does that sound?" Misty looked at bit unsure at this idea, but nodded her head. Ash, seeing that majority ruled, agreed as well.

Reaching the Center, Brock was the first inside. He rushed torwards the direction of Nurse Joy who was applying gauze to an injured Ratata's paw. "Nurse Joy!" He cried out in a love-stricken voice. "You are looking lovelier than ever today!" Joy looked up from her pacient and blinked stupidly. "Oh hello there, are you here to heal your Pokemon?" Brock swept up Nurse Joys hands into his and gazed at her intensely. "Not my Pokemon, but if you could heal this broken heart of mine you would make me the most happiest man on this planet!" Nurse Joy turned a beet red as she gazed up at the hopeless romantic. "Oh my..."

A second later, Misty had a firm grip on Brocks ear. "Come on lover boy..." She mumbled, dragging him away from the nurse and back torwards ash. Nurse Joy tilted her head in confusion. "Would any of you like to have your Pokemon healed today?" She asked, her attention now onto Ash and Misty. Ash fumbled into his bag and brought out five Pokeballs, placing them onto the counter. "Yeah, five Pokemon and..." Pikachu anxiously crawled up onto Ash's shoulder and landed onto the counter as well. "...One Pikachu please." Brock brought out six pokeballs, Misty doing the same.

Nurse Joy nodded her head as she took the Pokeballs and placed them onto the healing table. "Right away." As Nurse Joy began the task of healing Ash's Pokemon, another trainer had made its way through the door. Placing one hand onto his hip, a cocky smirk spread slowly across the trainers face. "Well if it isint the worlds most pathetic Pokemon trainer!" he jeered in amusement.

The hair on the back of Ash's neck stood on end as he felt a feeling of dread wash over him. He knew that egotistic voice from anywhere. Whipping his head around, he was face to face with a bushy-browed trainer.

"Gary!" he exclaimed in a fierce voice, curling his fingers into fists. "What are you doing here?" Gary chuckled under his breath as he tossed he hands out into a shrug. "Im here to heal my Pokemon, what else?" he responded cooly. His is amused eyes remained locked onto Ash's troubled face. "Its a shame that this town has no Gym. I could really use a fith badge."

Ash gave a small pout. He had only three gym badges that he had collected himself so he was still far behind his rival. Gary strutted over torwards the counter and handed his Pokemon off to Nurse Joy. "So why are you here Ashy-boy?" he questioned contently.

Ash picked up his healed Pokemon Nurse Joy had left on the counter and slipped them back into his trainers bag. "Were going to pay our respects to the deceased Pokemon in Pokemon Tower." He responded in a hesitant voice. Gary raised an eyebrow and retrieved back his fully restored Pokemon as well.

For a moment it appeared that a small glint of sadness appered in Garys eyes, but it was quickly diminished. "Well good luck with that." he replied, turning around on his heels and heading back torwards the door. "Smell ya later!" he exclaimed, tossing a hand up into the air as the door closed behind him.

Ash turned torwards the others, a promanent look of annoyance sprawled aross his face.

"We should head to Pokemon Tower." Brock said quickly, not wanting Ash to rage to them about Garys disrespectful habits. At this, Ash seemed to snap out of his angry trance and into a paranoid one. "I-I just hope the ghost rumours arent true!" Misty stuttered.

Waving goodbye to Nurse Joy, the trio made their way out of the Pokemon Center and torwards Pokemon Tower.


End file.
